Miranda and Gordo seek love
by lizziepandafan
Summary: Basically Miranda really falls for Gordo and leaves poor Lizzie out but Lizzie uses her special helping powers when ex-best friend (and now worst enemy) needs help with her latest boyfriend Ethan Craft. You have to read the story to find out what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Basically Miranda really falls for Gordo and leaves poor Lizzie out but Lizzie uses her special helping powers when ex-best friend (and now worst enemy) needs help with her latest boyfriend Ethan Craft. You have to read the story to find out what happens...  
  
[Disclaimer!!!: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters in this story, Disney does. So like um..ya know respect to them!]  
  
Chapter 1- Left out Lizzie  
  
(At Lizzie's house where Lizzie and Miranda are having a slumber party)  
  
Lizzie: Hey! Lets play Truth or Dare!  
  
Miranda: Alright you can go first.  
  
Lizzie: Ok Truth or dare Miranda?  
  
Miranda: Dare  
  
Lizzie: Ha ha I got ya on this one. I dare you to tell me who you love  
  
Miranda: (blushes) Um.well this is pretty serious Liz so you promise you won't laugh.  
  
Lizzie: I promise, but if its Larry Tudgeman then I apoligise if I laugh!!  
  
Miranda: Okay. Well I have got a sort of crush on..Gordo  
  
Lizzie: GORDO!! No way what about our offical Ethan Craft Fan Club?  
  
Miranda: Sorry Lizzie it's just he seems to be treating me really special lately.  
  
Lizzie: Hm, well looks like my only competition for Ethan is Kate.  
  
Miranda & Lizzie: (laugh)  
  
(Next Day in the Kitchen for breakfast with Mr & Mrs McGuire, Matt, Lizzie and Miranda)  
  
(Miranda and Lizzie walk in)  
  
Mrs McGuire: Hello Girls did you have a nice sleep?  
  
Miranda: Yeah thanks Mrs McGuire.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Mom! Hey Dad!  
  
Mr & Mrs McGuire: Hi Honey  
  
Lizzie: So what's for breakfast?  
  
Matt: Hm, Mom can I have baked beans and spinach.  
  
Lizzie & Miranda: (look at each other and laugh) Eeeww!  
  
DING DONG (Door Bell rings, Lizzie answers it)  
  
Lizzie: Matt! It's for you, its Lanny.  
  
Matt: Okay tell him M DOGG will be there in a minute. Mr McGuire: M DOGG?  
  
Matt: Yea I thought Matt was a little boring so I decided to go for something a little different.  
  
Mrs McGuire: But honey that's my favourite name. Matt I mean.  
  
Lizzie: (laughing) Ya! Cos you chose it! (Miranda laughs)  
  
Mrs McGuire: Lizzie I don't want to have to tell you off. Now honey why change it it's a lovely name that you've already got.  
  
Matt: Well there are 5 Matt's in my class.  
  
Mr McGuire: I knew we should have called him Dillan.  
  
Matt: There are 7 Dillan's.  
  
Mr McGuire: Oh.  
  
Matt: I just want to be different OK! (Runs out to get Lanny)  
  
Lizzie: O well! Yo M DOGG you like forgot your spinach!!  
  
(Next Day at School)  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie! Hey Miranda wait up.  
  
Lizzie: hi Gordo  
  
Miranda: Hey how are you?  
  
Gordo: I'm great how about you. Was your slumber party cool?  
  
Lizzie: Excellent!  
  
Miranda: We watched the latest Jackie Chan Movie. Have you seen it yet?  
  
Gordo: Yeah!! I went to see it twice at the theatre and then I rented it out on video and I'm getting it for my birthday it's like my all time most favourite film!  
  
Miranda: Yeah what's your favourite part?  
  
Gordo: the bit where Jackie's nearly killed, ya know where that big thief comes up with a dagger and hangs him over the edge of the building!  
  
Miranda: Yeah that's my favourite bit.  
  
Lizzie: Excuse but I'll see ya around.  
  
Miranda: Whatever  
  
Gordo: Bye.  
  
Miranda: Anyway have you seen the other Jackie Chan Movie, the one where his Uncle nearly dies and his niece actually saves them!  
  
Gordo: Yeah.. Um.. Miranda I was er wondering if you were busy this Saturday?  
  
Miranda: Well I was going to Lizzie's but that doesn't matter I go to Lizzie's almost every week!  
  
Gordo: Great cos I thought you could like come over mine and then we could go out to the new Pizza Place ya know the one down by the huge shopping mall?  
  
Miranda: Yeah I sure do, isn't it expensive in there?  
  
Gordo: Yeah but I don't care.  
  
Chapter 2 (Miranda's Night out with Gordo) 


	2. Miranda's Night out with Gordo

(Chapter 2) Miranda's Night out with Gordo.  
  
(Miranda's at Lizzie's house getting ready for her big night.)  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, I'm getting really nervous now.  
  
Lizzie: It's only Gordo  
  
Miranda: I know but its like gonna be different. It's not as if we're going as friends, it's more like a  
date.  
  
Lizzie: Uh-huh but nothing to worry about. Relax now could you tilt your head to one side I can't get your hair to sit right.  
  
(Miranda tilts her head)  
  
Miranda: Do you think red suits me?  
  
Lizzie: yeah course it does.  
  
Miranda: Do you think red eye shadow would match or just go with black eyeliner and mascara?  
  
Lizzie: Hm, Lets look at you first (puts her fingers into a square shape pretending it's a camera) I think red eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara.  
  
Miranda: (giggles) Ya good combo. Do you think Gordo likes me?  
  
Lizzie: I'm not sure. I'm glad I'm not a boy I wouldn't like to have their brains.  
  
Miranda: You'd want Gordo's though  
  
Lizzie: Just cos he's a pure Genius  
  
Miranda: Then only Genius's would know that it's right to go out with you -ok?  
  
(Phone rings.)  
  
Lizzie: I'll get it! (To phone) Hello? (To Miranda) Omigod! It's Kate!  
  
Miranda: Oh my god!  
  
Lizzie: Uh hi Kate. Wassup?  
  
Kate: Um. Lizzie don't tell any one but I need your help!  
  
Lizzie: (shocked) ok.  
  
Kate: Well, I'm having boy troubles.  
  
Lizzie: Right who with this time?  
  
Kate: Ethan. I think he's seeing someone else but the most awesome thing happened last night.  
  
Lizzie: Go on.  
  
Kate: Well he kissed me!  
  
Lizzie: I thought he already had?  
  
Kate: Yeah well I was lying. Anyway this morning I saw him with Clare. Lizzie: Clare?  
  
Kate: Yeah my best friend ya know  
  
Lizzie: Course I know. Hmm but Clare's seeing Danny Cestler  
  
Kate: I know, that's what I thought.  
  
Lizzie: I've got an idea but it means you have to come round mine.  
  
Kate: Okay what time?  
  
Lizzie: Half an hour. How ever long it takes you to get here.  
  
Kate: Okay see you then. Bye!  
  
(During Lizzie and Kate's convo on the phone, Miranda has meanwhile been sat on Lizzie's bed fiddling with her watch.)  
  
Miranda: I have to go know.  
  
Lizzie: Call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes.  
  
(At Pizza Palace with Gordo and Miranda)  
  
Gordo: Hey Miranda what took you so long.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Oh right. Ok so what do you want to eat and we'll order that first.  
  
Miranda: I'll have a pepperoni.  
  
Gordo: Come on Miranda this is a posh place not just Pizza King!  
  
Miranda: I don't want you to spend too much on me.  
  
Gordo: (Pulls out his wallet and shows her hundreds of dollars.) See of course you can have anything.  
  
Miranda: Okay I'll have whatever you have.  
  
Waitress: Are you ready to order sir?  
  
Gordo: Yeah I'll have two king-size pepperoni Pizzas (with extra toppings), 2 diet Pepsi's, and um.2 knickerbocker glory's please.  
  
Waitress: Which toppings on your knickerbocker glory's then sir?  
  
Miranda: I'll have strawberry  
  
Gordo: I'll have chocolate.  
  
Waitress: Thanks that'll be $60.67  
  
Miranda: (shocked)  
  
Gordo: Here you go (hands over 2 $50 dollars) Keep the change my dear lady.  
  
Miranda: (Giggles) I cant believe you just paid that!  
  
Gordo: Oh well. It doesn't matter just so long as we have a good night. 


	3. Kate's Dilemma

(Chapter 3) Kate's Dilemma.  
  
(At Lizzie's House. Kate and Lizzie are in Lizzie's bedroom talking)  
  
Kate: Lizzie, I sooo need your help!  
  
Lizzie: Okay. My plan is, if Clare is taking your boyfriend, right?  
  
Kate: Right.  
  
Lizzie: Simple answer is to take hers!  
  
Kate: What do you mean. I go with Danny?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah! He's the nearest thing to Brad Pitt!  
  
Kate: But Lizzie I don't love him I love Ethan.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I know Ethan is really cute but so is Danny.  
  
Kate: Hm.  
  
Lizzie: Go on. It'll make Ethan jealous and see how wrong he is.  
  
Kate: Okay I'll do it.  
  
Lizzie: Ring Danny first and see if he's single  
  
Kate: Ok, where's your cell phone.  
  
Lizzie: Here (hands cell phone)  
  
Kate: thanks. (Dials number) Hello, Danny? Hi, um. was wondering, are you single?.You are great. Can I ring you back in a minute? Okay Bye. (Puts phone down)  
  
Lizzie: I take it he's single.  
  
Kate: Yeah. Clare dumped him last night.  
  
Lizzie: Great. Right you better phone Ethan and tell him its over.  
  
Kate Right. (Dials Ethan's number) Hi, Ethan? Hi, um I heard you were going out with Clare. Yeah so why didn't you tell me? Well you're dumped anyway. Goodbye. (Hangs up) (Dials Danny number) Hello Danny. Yeah you know your single? Well would you like to go out with me? Great. Bye babe.  
  
Lizzie: It went great right?  
  
Kate: Yep! Thanks so much Lizzie. Gotta go ring you later! 


End file.
